Outsiders
by LukesDragon
Summary: The strange combination of Davis and Blackwargreymon talk about angst, love and feeling like you don't belong


****

Outsiders by Luke's Dragon

****

A/n

Basically a quick one shot (fluffy?) fic about two of my favorite characters, Davis and Blackwargreymon. A strange idea that came to me, about being an outcast and not knowing where to fit in, its something that can (sort of) be applied to both characters. Anyway it's set in series II after the bit with the destiny stones.

****

Disclaimer

Hmm, lets think, do I own Digimon? No, I don't this is why I write fanfiction as opposed to coming up with real episodes…

***

"_If you are going through hell, keep going_."   
~Sir Winston Churchill

***

Everything sucked. That was the basic theme of today for Davis Motomiya. School sucked, especially Math's and tests. His friends well and truly sucked, chiefly TC or whatever else he called himself. His family sucked, especially his sister, and his parents. What sucked most of all were love, relationships and being rejected. Taking advice from Tai he had come right out and said what he was feeling, spilled his guts, opened himself up, and what had he gotten? 

Rejected, forsaken, thrown away, hurt and left alone. Well that was hardly a surprise, it wasn't as if past experience hadn't told him that things were going to end in a crash and burn. His life sucked royally sometimes, hah! His life sucked non-stop and things were just getting worse. As well as all the usual teen angst he had a major weight upon his shoulders. 

Although technically the major weight was currently curled up asleep in his backpack and had already eaten his lunch for the day and disgraced itself this morning by eating his math homework. The excuse that his Digimon had eaten it wasn't even remotely possible in his teacher's eyes, not that he could say anything anyway. It was just another secret he had to hold onto alone.

At least being Digi-destined had a few small advantages though, he didn't want to go home just yet it would have been a little too much to deal with at the moment so he walked to the computer labs and opened up a portal to the Digital World. Tai had warned them about going alone without any back up, but right now being mauled by viscous Digimon seemed far more fun than putting up with any more taunts from his beloved sister.

***

Sometimes I wonder why I was created, sometimes I don't think I understand anything about the world. I am darkness, I am evil, I am pure destruction and yet I have a heart and a soul. I was created to destroy, All I know is how to fight and how to win, and yet I fight to protect the most trivial little things. All I know is darkness and loneliness, all I am is alone and yet… I yearn for something else.

A something that I have never had, a purpose, a goal and maybe someone who is there for me like the Agumon creature has. I wonder why I think about him so much. It is I am sure because we are so alike, or at least Wargreymon and myself are so much alike. It makes me envious of what he has, but it also makes me angry that I do not have what he has. 

And when I am angry I revert back to what I was created for, when I am angry I destroy things.

***

"You didn't have to come with me Veemon"

"It's fine Davis, I like being with you"

"Thanks pal, but I want to be alone right now"

"You are alone, there's only you and me here"

Davis took a deep breath but decided against saying something cruel. His partner meant well but like most of the Digimon didn't have much of an understanding about how the human mind worked. Of course Davis himself hardly understood how his own mind worked either so couldn't really be too harsh about it. He thought back to earlier that day and what must have come over him to be so reckless,

.

__

"Damn! Demi-Veemon stole my lunch again!"

"Don't worry I've got plenty, we can share"

"Thanks"

  
"Don't mention it"

"Umm… look there's something I need to say…"  
  
"What is it Davis"

"I…am in love with you..."

"…oh…"

"… Come on, say something"

"Sorry but I don't like you like that"

"…Figures… Still friends?"  
  
"Of course"

And that was about it, he was crushed, broken and alone and pretending like it was all still fine. Pretending that they could still be friends and act just like they always have before but he didn't think he could do that, he'd always been one to act on his feelings and couldn't just stop caring for… no loving someone just because they didn't feel the same. There was always hope right? It was just right now there didn't seem to be any hope at all.

Walking on a little further Davis came across a battle between some Digimon, taking in the scene he saw a pack of dinosaur Digimon, at least ten strong fighting a solitary figure. From a distance he thought it looked like Wargreymon, quickening his pace in case his friend was in trouble Davis got close enough to get a proper look at the battle.

If it wasn't for the black armor it would have been Wargreymon, but it was someone else he had encountered before, Blackwargreymon. Even so if it wasn't for the fact that he had seen the warrior had cut down three Tyranomon, five Triceromon and one Brachiomon in the time it had taken Davis to travel less than two hundred meters he might have been fooled into thinking one on ten were bad odds. The last dinosaur, Mastertyranomon was putting up a good battle but his fire breath was having no impact on the black armored fighter and he was growing tried. 

Obviously seeing his opponent was in trouble Blackwargreymon lunged forward swiping his claws in a devastating arc, at the height of the blow he channeled energy into a dark blast, which ripped into the dinosaur. It never had a chance, joining it's fellows into data particles and scattering on the winds.

Davis was enraged at the carnage, shouting at Veemon and brandishing his D3 he ordered his partner to digivolve. With a flash of light Veemon digivolved, and with a roar Ex-Veemon ran out to battle.

***

That made me feel a little better, although I dislike destroying real Digimon those deserved what they got for challenging me. But these feelings of guilt and regret seem to grow every time I slay a real Digimon. Perhaps it is a sign that I am supposed to be fighting the control spire creations and defeating those who made me… What was that? A light blow to my back, there seems to be another fool for me to fight.

…It is not one of the dinosaurs, just a solitary beast obviously spoiling for a fight, and a champion at that, hardly worth the effort I'll spend in destroying it but none the less I cannot have upstarts attacking me and thinking they can get away with it.

His lasers have no effect and his claws are equally puny, this will be far too easy. Knocking him back and off guard with a quick blow I take to the air, leaping up and then spiraling down surrounded by dark energy that I call the 'black tornado' I slam into the challenger, drilling him square in the chest and finishing him. 

Then the most interesting thing happens, a boy, one of those Digi-destined no doubt runs up and stands over his fallen, now rookie level partner. It would be only too easy to destroy them both but it isn't worth it. Besides the human boy looks as though he would hardly notice if I did kill him. I turn and walk away.

***

"Veemon! Speak to me!"

"I'm sorry Davis, he was too strong"

"It's alright I'll protect you"

On hearing this Blackwargreymon turned around again and faced Davis and his exhausted Digimon

"You will protect him? From me?"

"…If I have to"

"You wouldn't have a chance"

"I don't care what you do to me, I have to"

"There is no need. I have no desire to destroy you"

"I'm not even worth fighting?" 

Davis spat the words with more venom than was probably a good idea given the situation, but it didn't seem fair, the whole world didn't think Davis was worth anything. His true love liked him better as a friend, the rest of the Digi-destined seemed more inclined to listen to Yolie than him, the older ones treated him with about as much respect as a little kid. His sister seemed to think her mission in life was to torture him and his parents seemed permanently disappointed in him. And now an evil Digimon didn't even think he was worth blowing away. Life well and truly sucked.

"Would you like me to fight you human?"  
  
"It wouldn't matter, no one would care"

"What about those others children who you travel with, your friends?"  
  
"Like they care! I'm alone"  
  
"As am I"

"Right, you don't need anyone, you just wander along kicking ass"

"Kicking ass?"  
  
"…Fighting"

It must be a Digimon thing, not understanding human terms of speech, but then again it was amazing how often people didn't understand what he was saying. Still at least violent death didn't seem to be on the cards any more, in fact Blackwargreymon looked as depressed as Davis was feeling.

"Blackwargreymon, I have a question"

"What is it?"

"Don't you ever get lonely?"

"…No"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"It is a human emotion, it is not something I understand, family, friendship, they are not for me"

"Oh… I get it"

Just then a figure appeared over the horizon, Davis' eyes made out the shape of Pegasusmon heading towards them at speed. It seemed as if Davis had been wrong when he had though he wouldn't be missed.

"I should leave"  
  
"I hope you find what you're looking for"  
  
"You too human, but maybe you are looking too hard"

As Blackwargreymon stalked away Davis was left alone for a few moments until TK landed next to him. For the briefest moment Davis thought he saw a look of concern on his friends face, but if there was anything there it was instantly replaced by a look of anger. 

Davis stood head bowed while TK lectured him about running away from his problems and making all his friends worry. And it felt bad that he had thought everything would change, nothing had though, and it was still all the same as before. Maybe that was worse, maybe it would have been better with explosions and the end of everything that had been before.

"I'm sorry"

"Well… don't worry about it, today was kinda rough"

"Yeah…"

"Well for what it's worth, you've always got me"

Davis smiled as the two of them set off home, maybe today had been bad but things could hopefully only improve from here on in. He wasn't alone and whatever else happened he still had hope. Smiling he looked over at TK who was focused on the horizon as the sun began to set.

***

It is strange to think that those children have such power within them and yet seem so unready to deal with the challenges ahead of them. But they are so young and their heads are ruled by their hearts, they just travel on blindly leaping into any situation without a thought about the future. It is foolish and to a degree ridiculous, and yet I do the same thing. I let these emotions led me onwards into the future, and I have the horrible feeling it is going to kill me one of these days.


End file.
